blockpostfandomcom-20200214-history
General Guide
There are many tips and tricks you can use to get an advantage over your opponent. Depending on the gamemode some of these will help you more than other tips. General Tips Use headphones, it will greatly help with surround sound to hear where shots and footsteps are coming from. If you're trying to stay unnoticed crouch around instead of running to silence your footsteps. If you are trying to locate someone easier if you crouch and listen for footsteps. Look at the minimap to locate the place from shots are coming. If you're new to BLOCKPOST switch to your pistol for the best mobility until you can get a better melee. Aim for the head, headshots do double damage and can frag an opponent before they have a chance to react to you. When you're safe press reload again when the yellow bar is over the white to reload faster. If you're given the opportunity to ambush your opponent this will give you the advantage and chance to frag them before they react. Find a gun that suits your playstyle, You like staying back picking enemies off? Get a sniper rifle, want to run at people and kill by one shot them? A shotgun for you my friend, want something in between? Get an assault rifle or semi-rifle. Team Deathmatch Try to stick with your team, you have better survivability if you have someone to take the enemies shots for you. From my experience seems it's good if you want to die faster. ~ ErtY Support your team, If you see your teammates low on health throw down a medkit for them, it can save both of your lives and maybe they'll pay you back later. If your team is using mostly the same weapon type, change yours to another for further support of your teammates. (Example: If your team is mostly using shotguns switching to a long-range weapon such as a sniper can help take out enemies with weapons with a larger range then a shotgun.) Infection Don't try to hide in a corner, zombies can see survivors through walls and can ambush you from another angle. Don't try to kill a zombie unless you have the firepower, only use shots to slow them down instead of downright kill. Stick with your team, there's a better chance of survival if you're with your team. (Don't do it until the round actually starts because if one of your teammates gets infected he will probably infect you.) Elimination Don't run around trying to find people, this will most likely get you sniped by someone you can't see. Listen for footsteps if there are not many players left, this can give you the upper hand and the ability to ambush them. Try to get familiar with what guns make what sounds, if you hear a sniper rifle you'll know not to run straight at them with a shotgun. don't get on open area! This page will be expanded as I learn more about that game.